Warriors: The Skulls Rise
by Brynxie'sAccountHasBeenMoved
Summary: A clan called LogClan and its neighbor, StreamClan, are at peace. But tension rises when a group of rouges who call themselves 'The Skulls' attack the two clans. Cats are killed, our main characters are betrayed. What will the clans do? Most LogClan cats are based off of IRL people.


**Alliances:**

* * *

 **LogClan:**

 **Leader:** Bearstar; light brown tom with darker tabby stripes.

 **Deputy:** Birdfeather; young cream colored she-cat with light and dark gray speckles and blue eyes. Apprentice; Brownpaw.

 **Medicine Cat:** Ivywing; black and white she-cat with gray spots on her face and tail. She has green eyes.

 **Warriors:**

Ashmist; pale brown and gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Deerfoot; dark brown tabby tom with long legs and hazel eyes.

Dragonfeather; brown and black she-cat with brown eyes.

Rainpelt; dark brown tom with lighter brown speckles and hazel eyes.

Thrushfur; black tom with brown eyes.

Wrenpool; brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Thistlefur; brown tom with brown eyes.

Fernshadow; black she-cat with soft violet-blue eyes.

Mossbriar; calico she-cat(white with brown and gray patches and spots) with blue eyes.

Squirrelfoot; short-furred brown she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting queen. Not off warrior duties yet.

Barkfur; dark brown(almost black) tom.

Rosebloom; cream colored she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Brownpaw; former rouge. Brown she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Queens:**

Ripwater; black she-cat with dark brown paws and blue eyes. Kits: Shadowkit; dark brown tom with black strikes and blue eyes. Robinkit; dark and light brown tom with brown eyes.

Calftail; light brown and gray she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Acornkit; dark ginger-y she-kit with lighter cream colored paws with pale blue eyes. Sootkit; dark brown she-kit with bright blue eyes. Thornkit; light brown and gray tom with blue eyes. Rabbitkit; light cream colored brown-ish she-kit with blue eyes. Adopted.

Creamear; light brown she-cat with silky silver chest fur and ears. Kit: Rushkit; light brown tom with green eyes.

* * *

 **StreamClan:**

 **Leader:** Ripplestar; blue-gray tom with amber eyes and black paws and tail.

 **Deputy:** Mallowclaw; black tom with green eyes.

 **Medicine** **Cat:** Rainpool; white she-cat with a black ringed tail and gray chest and paws. Apprentice; Watermint.

 **Warriors:**

Clawpelt; ginger tom with black strikes all over his pelt.

Minnowfur; light gray she-cat with green and amber eyes. Apprentice; Fishpaw.

Birchpelt; brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

Cloudmist; white and gray she-cat with light green eyes.

Gingerlight; orange tom with hazel eyes.

Hollowpool; black tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices:**

Watermint; gray she-cat with green eyes with amber flecks in them.

Fishpaw; orange tom with blue eyes and brown tabby markings.

 **Elders:**

Rocktail; very old short-furred gray tom with dull blue eyes.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 _"Sootkit! Thornkit! Rabbitkit!" Acornkit_ meowed excitedly. "Guys, wake up!" she placed her small paws on her sister's shoulders and shook her. Sootkit's head popped up and so did Thornkit and Rabbitkit's shortly after.

"What?!" Thornkit grumbled as he tiredly lifted his head up, his kitten fur sticking up in some places.

"Our apprentice ceremony is toda-"

" _What?!_ "her littermates yelled in unison. Rabbitkit looked at her and meowed, "Why didn't you wake us up earlier, mousebrain?! It's almost sunhigh!" Sootkit's head snapped over to the side to look at Rabbitkit.

"Oh no!" she fretted. "We need to get ready, guys!" she looked around frantically. "Where's mom?" Acornkit pointed her tail to the other side of the nursery to where Calftail was talking- more like _fighting_ with her father, Rainpelt. She frowned at the sight but walked over and interrupted loudly,

"Our apprentice ceremony is today!" she squealed, her littermates following behind. Since Shadowkit, Robinkit, and Rushkit were the same age as her and her littermates, they would be apprenticed at the same time. Her mother threw a glare over her shoulder at Rainpelt before turning to the kits.

"Good! Lets get you ready!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry it was SO SHORT, but the first chapter will be WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY longer! Remember, R &R and F&F!**_


End file.
